Who Can Choose?
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Why stick with just one Sakura pairing when there are so many to choose from! A series of one shots that each feature a different Sakura pairing! Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto story and I hope everyone likes it! I was inspired to do this series of one shots while listening to my ipod! Each chapter is written for a song that came on while the ipod was on shuffle! So basically I wrote whatever came to mind while hearing the song. I already have 32 one shots written up for this series of Sakura pairings and I hope I get some positive feedback for them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Anything!!

Pairing: Sakura/Naruto

Song: "Stand Up" by Ludacris

Summary: Sakura decides that it's time to stop being alone and except what's been in front of her for almost her whole life.

Naruto could only watch Sakura from across the bar as she talked with Ino and Tenten. She looked beautiful this evening. Her short pick hair had been curls that hung delicately on her shoulders. She wore a low cut black dress that hung on her body loosely. He could see her cleavage from his point at the bar. He silently wondered how the dress even stayed on her body, and he wasn't the only one. Many men at the bar that night were watching the three women hungrily. Naruto had no doubt that Ino was responsible for Sakura's entire outfit, and he had to make sure he thanked her for it.

That was when Sakura caught his gaze. They held each others' gaze for what seemed like hours. Sakura smiled warmly at him and gave him a sultry wink. She then excused herself from her two companions and made her way over to him. Naruto's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

'Is she really coming over to me??' Naruto screamed to himself. His heart began to pick up its pace and breathing became difficult. Before he knew it, she was standing beside him.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing here? Not to mention all alone? You could have come along with me." She then leaned in close enough so that he could only hear her. "I would have enjoyed your company." She whispered softly, bringing her hands up to rest on his knees. Naruto felt like fainting.

"Really Sakura? Since when do you want to spend time with me? I thought I annoyed you." Naruto said, laying his hand experimentally on top of hers. She smiled at the action.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking Naruto, and I'm tired of being alone." Her eyes suddenly grew sad. "And I'm tired of not seeing what has been in front of me this whole time." Sakura told him softly, giving him a small smile.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This was what he had been wanting ever since he was 12 years old, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Sakura returned it quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart, breathless, and both 

smiling. Suddenly a song began to play throughout the bar and many of the people began to file onto the dance floor. Sakura smiled.

"You wanna dance baby?" She asked huskily, giving him a hooded gaze that made him want to leave the bar with her right then. All he could do was nod dumbly. She laughed and grabbed his hand to drag him to the dance floor.

_**When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)**_

Sakura quickly adapted to the beat and began to grind her body into his. He had the sudden urge to stand there and let her continue to grind up against him, feeling her body against his, but he knew that would just draw attention to them.

_**How you ain't gon' FUCK! Bitch I'm me?  
I'm the GOD DAMN reason you in VIP  
CEO you don't have to see ID  
I'm young, wild, and strapped like Chi-Ali  
BLAOW! We ain't got nothing to worry about  
Whoop ass, let security carry em out  
Watch out for the medallion my diamonds are wreckless  
Feels like a MIDGET is hanging from my neckless  
I pulled up wit a million trucks  
Looking, smelling, feeling like a million bucks-ahh!  
Pass the bottles, the heat is on  
We in the huddle all smoking that Cheech & Chong  
What's wrong?! The club and moon is full  
And I'm lookin for a THICK young lady to pull  
One sure shot way to get em outta them pants  
Take note to the brand new dance, like this**_

He began to follow her movements, grinding his own body up against hers. He let his hands roam down her sides, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. He could almost taste her delicious scent.

_**Go on wit ya big ass! lemme see something  
Tell ya little friend he can quit mean mugging  
I'm lit and I don't care what no one thinks  
But where the FUCK is the waitress at wit my drinks?!  
My people outside and they can't get in  
We gon' rush the back door and break em in  
**_

_**The owner already pissed cause we sorta late  
But our time and our clothes gotta coordinate  
Most girls lookin right some lookin a mess**__  
__**That's why they spilling drinks all over ya dress  
But Louis Vuitton bras all over your breasts  
Got me wanting to put hickies all over ya chest-ahh  
C'mon! we gon party tonight  
Y'all use mouth to mouth bring the party to life  
Don't be scurred, show another part of your life  
The more drinks in your system the harder to fight!**_

Sakura turned in his arms so that they were face to face. She pressed her body against his, never breaking her eye contact with him. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms his neck. He pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss.

_**Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! Stand up!**_

They broke for air and stared at each other wide eyed. Why hadn't they gotten together sooner. Sakura then leaned up and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Come on, let's leave. We can go back to my place for some privacy."

All Naruto could do was nod eagerly.

_**Damn right the Fire Marshall wanna shut us down  
Get us out so someone can gun us down  
We was two songs away from getting some cutta  
Now we one song away from tearing da club up  
Move over! Luda got something to say  
Do it now cause 'tomorrow' ain't promised 'today'  
Work wit me! let's become one with the beat  
And don't worry bout me steppin all over ya feet**_

They both made their way out of the bar hand in hand, and began the walk to Sakura's apartment. They started a game of tag and began chasing each other through the streets. Their laughter ringing out into the night. Neither would forget this night. The night they both decided to let their guard down and find happiness in each other.

_**Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! Stand up!  
Stand up! (just like that?)  
Stand up! (just like that?)  
Stand up! Stand up!**_

Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: On with the Next!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Pairing: Sakura/Deidara

Song: "Elephant Love Medley" from the movie "Moulin Rouge"

Summary: Deidara has one last shot to convince Sakura to stay with him or else she will be gone forever.

_**Ewan:  
Love is a many splendored thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!  
Nicole:  
Please, don't start that again**_

Deidara sighed as he let his head fall to the table with a loud bang. What was he going to do? He was beside himself about what to do about Sakura. She was leaving them. She had healed Itachi's eyes and was no longer forced to be here. He had to admit that he had gotten pretty close to the pink haired kunoichi and was depressed about her departure. She was leaving in the morning and he was sure he would never see her again. Deidara hated to admit it to himself also, that he was in love with her.

_**Ewan:  
All you need is love!  
Nicole:  
A girl has got to eat!  
Ewan:  
All you need is love!  
Nicole:  
She'll end up on the street**_

During her stay with the Akatsuki, they would stay up late just to talk to each other. He learned about her past with Itachi's little brother, how he made her feel, and being passed up for training on numerous occasions. He felt for the poor girl. She only made herself strong to prove herself to others. And on one rainy night, after breaking into Kisame's saki supply, they had kissed. Deidara saw fireworks behind his eyes. He had never felt this way about a girl before and now the one girl he wanted to be with was leaving him.

_**Ewan:  
All you need is looooove!  
Nicole:  
Love is just a game.  
Ewan:  
I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.  
Nicole:  
**_

_**The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.**_

Deidara groaned and banged his head on the table once more. "What the hell am I gonna do?" he growled out loud, banging his head once more. Would she reject him if he told her about his feelings? Or should he just let her walk out of his life? Tobi seemed to choose that moment to enter the kitchen.

_**Ewan:  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night.  
Nicole:  
There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay.  
Ewan:  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!**_

"Wha…." Tobi started but was rudely cut off.

"Not now Tobi!! I'm not in the mood for you!" Deidara growled, not even lifting his head off the table to address his teammate. Tobi seemed to be taken aback by his outburst and then just shrugged. He began to the leave kitchen when something came to mind.

_**Nicole:  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you.  
Ewan:  
Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
Nicole:  
You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...  
Ewan:  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no**_

"If you love Sakura-san you should let her know so that she will stay here with us. I'm sure everyone would like that." And with that left the kitchen all together.

Deidara lifted his head from the table and stared after Tobi. Now he felt stupid. If Tobi could see right through him then anyone would. He sighed. The idiot was right. He had to do something, and fast.

_**Nicole:  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
Ewan:  
Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
**_

_**On a mountain high!  
Nicole:  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.**_

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" He asked himself, standing from the chair and went off to find Sakura.

He checked her bedroom, the living room and the garden, but still couldn't find her. He checked the training field last and that was where she was, training with Kisame. Deidara groaned at this luck. Of course the overprotective shark was with her.

_**Ewan:  
We could be heroes...  
Just for one day.  
Nicole:  
You, you will be mean.  
Ewan:  
No, I won't.  
Nicole:  
(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time.  
Ewan:  
We should be lovers...**_

"Hey Sakura!" He called, waving to get her attention. "Come here for a second!"

Sakura stopped her spar with Kisame and turned towards him. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Kisame. Kisame just shrugged and made a shooing motion with his hand. Sakura nodded and ran towards Deidara. He felt his heart pound in his chest. This was it. Now or never.

"Hi Deidara. What can I do for you?" she asked politely, giving him her sweet smile. He gulped.

_**Nicole:  
We can't do that.  
Ewan:  
We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact.  
Though nothing, would keep us together.  
Ewan:  
We could steal time...**_

"I want you to stay here with me, yeah." He blurted out, his eyes widened slightly at how everything just came out. 'Damn it! I had a whole speech planned! Now she'll definitely say no.' he sighed sadly. Sakura's eyes had widened at his abrupt confession but now a soft understanding look adorned her features.

"And why is that Deidara?" She urged, laying her hand on his chest and stepping closer to him. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

_**Ewan & Nicole:  
Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes...**_

Deidara took in a deep breath. "I love you Sakura, and I don't think I can go on without you by my side, yeah." He replied softly, lifting his gaze to hers, trying to show his emotions through his eyes. Sakura gasped but quickly recovered from the shock and smiled widely at him. She threw herself in his arms and kissed him with everything she had. He returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm, the happiness bubbling up in his chest. They broke apart and Deidara spun her around making her giggle.

"I love you too Deidara." She told him happily, kissing him once more. Suddenly a deep grumbling laughter filled the air from behind them. They turned to see Kisame walking closer to them.

"That was very romantic Deidara. The confession and all I mean. But you're a little too late on the 'her leaving' part." He chuckled at Deidara's confused expression. Deidara looked between Sakura and Kisame, completely confused. What had he missed?

_**Ewan:  
Just because I... will always love you...  
Nicole:  
I...  
Ewan & Nicole:  
...Can't help loving...  
**_

Kisame just shook his head. "She already requested to stay here with us, idiot! Leader-sama agreed. Sakura is our new head medic and brand new member of the Akatsuki."

Then it dawned on Deidara. She was staying the whole time. He didn't have to confess his love for her after all. He was glad he did but he wished he could have done it in a more romantic setting. He let out a sigh for the hundredth time that day. He had made a fool out of himself. Sakura's laughter filled the field as she hugged him tightly in comfort.

_**Ewan:  
...You...  
Nicole:  
How wonderful life is,  
Ewan and Nicole:  
Now you're in, the world...**_

"Well crap."

Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A small One shot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Lee/Sakura

Song: " Angel" by Amanda Perez

Summary: Sakura decides to let Lee into her heart after Sasuke's departure.

_**It's been five months since you went away  
You left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God**_

Sakura watched the grass sway back and forth before her eyes as she sat near the river. It was a particularly breezy day in the Hidden Leaf Village but the weather was beautiful. Not that Sakura noticed. She was deep into a depression that she couldn't drag herself out of. A few months had passed since Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. She was still heartbroken. A part of her still loved him, but the other part, mostly her Inner self, thought it would be best to just move on with her life. Sasuke was never coming back so why should she wait?

_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes**_

Sakura groaned in frustration and fell onto her back. She stared up at the sky, much like her lazy classmate was surely doing at this very moment. She had believed that being beside the river, listening to the water rush by, and feeling the grass beneath her bare feet would help her mood but it wasn't working. Sakura was so lost in her own world she didn't feel the presence of another.

_**And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
So, God**_

Lee sat beside her quietly and leaned back on his elbows. He watched her for a second and followed her gaze to the sky. Sakura turned to him and smiled. Lee had been a close friend to her in the past months since Sasuke left. He let her cry on his shoulder, he comforted her, and he was always there when she needed him. Because of all this, Sakura started to look at him in a new light. Was he the one that she could move on with? Sasuke never gave her the time of day, even when he was there. Lee had always given her his best and he would never let her down.

_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes**_

Sakura sat up and turned to him. He smiled at her and she returned it widely. He opened his arms and she quickly went to them, nearly tackling him. She giggled when she heard all the air rush out of his lungs and he started coughing. She laid her head on his chest and began to relax. The sound of his heart beat was soothing to her and it was entertaining to her that it was beating so fast. He loved her, she realized. Something that she would never get from Sasuke. Her Inner self cheered at her realization.

_**Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
So, God**_

"Hey Lee?" She spoke, turning to look up at him.

"Yes cherry blossom?" he responded, smiling down at her. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. She took a calming breath.

"I think we should go out to dinner tonight. Just you and me."

_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes**_

Lee's eyes widened and he seemed to stop breathing. He nodded and gave her a shaky smile. Sakura laughed. She jumped to her feet and began to head back to the village. She turned back to see Lee still kneeling back on the grass gaping at her.

"I'm going home to get changed and everything, maybe you should too. You better not blow it. I'm giving you a chance Lee. You had better sweep me off my feet." She told him, turning and walking away. "And no Green!" He heard her yell as she went out of sight.

_**Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..**_

Lee was to his feet and rushing to his apartment seconds later. He had a pink blossom to sweep of her feet and by kami he was gonna do it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. I do own the OC Liander.

Pairing: Slight Neji/Sakura

Song: "Lola" by The Kinks

Summary: Sakura's older brother is in town and decides to take his sister and Ino out for drinks, poor Neji is left to witness it all.

Neji walked into the local jounin bar and could instantly pick out his girlfriend from the crowd. If it wasn't her bright pink hair that stuck out, it was her loud laughter that filled the bar like the strong cigarette smoke that was also present. He shook his head. She was more than likely already drunk beyond control. Ino as well. He could see them both in a booth at the back of the bar. Sitting with them was a man, about 25 years of age; silverish white hair adorned his head. His face reminded him a lot of Sakura.

'So this is her brother. Liander Haruno. This is all his fault I'm sure.' Neji thought as he made his way over to the booth. He had seen many pictures of Liander in Sakura's apartment and knew by heart what he looked like, even though they have never met face to face. He knew Sakura and her brother were very close but lived in different villages. Liander transferred to Suna not too long ago, leaving his baby sister here is Kohona. He came up to their table, taking a seat beside Sakura. Her face lit up at the sight of him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her brother nodded in welcome, clearly wasted.

"Hello there. You must be Neji! I trust you keep my baby sister happy, because if not, I'll gut ya like a fish." Liander spoke quickly, seeming proud of himself that he could come up with so many words without slurring. Ino giggled from his lap. It seemed Ino knew Liander a little too well. Sakura laughed.

"Shut up Liander! Get back to your own company and leave mine alone!" Sakura scolded her brother, giving a playful smack on the arm. Liander rolled his eyes and returned his attention back on Ino.

"How was your mission Neji?" Sakura asked him. He was shocked. So she wasn't drunk after all.

"Just fine. No complications. Why aren't you as drunk as them?" He asked her, drinking down a shot of sake that was sitting in front of her, untouched.

"Drink without you? I would never think of it. It's no fun." She responded, grabbing the cup from his hands and refilling it, taking the shot for herself. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Again Liander! Again! Sing it just one more time!" Ino squealed from across the table. Neji raised his eyebrow at them and looked at Sakura. She shrugged and took another shot.

"You don't want to know. They have been singing back and forth for the past two hours." She explained to him.

"I met her in a club down in north soho, where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry cola…." Liander sang out.

"C-O-L-A cola." Ino screeched out. Neji cringed. This was gonna be a long night.

"She walked up to me and she asked me to dance. I asked her name and in a dark brown voice she said, Lola." Liander began to sing.

"L-O-L-A Lola! Lo lo lo Lola!" Ino again screamed out. Sakura began to laugh uncontrollably from his side.

"Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy, but when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine." Liander sang louder.

"Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola!" Ino continued, waving her hands in the air. How many drinks did this girl have?

"Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand why she walks like a woman but talks like a man." Liander sang out, Sakura joining in for the verse. Neji had to laugh at his girlfriend's off key voice.

"Oh my Lola! Lo lo lo Lola! Lo lo lo Lola!" Ino sang the chorus. This was starting to get entertaining to Neji, the more he drank it did anyway.

"Well, we drank champagne and dance all night, under electric candle light. She picked me up and sat me on her knee, she said "Dear boy won't you come home with me?"" Liander and Sakura sang, Sakura stopping short and going into a laughing fit, almost collapsing into Neji's lap.

"Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy, but when I looked in her eyes I almost fell for my Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola." Ino and Liander both dueted. Neji had to cringe at the sound.

"I pushed her away. I walked to the door. I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees. I looked at her and she at me." Liander and Ino continued. Sakura laughed and turned to look at Neji. He met her gaze and she winked at him. She then inclined her head to the door, he nodded eagerly.

"Well that's the way that I want it to stay. I always want it to be that way for my Lola. Lo lo lo Lola." Liander sang alone, his voice lower and more off key as he watched Sakura stand and follow Neji out of the booth. He face pouted in disappointment. Sakura turned to him.

"Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls. It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world, except for Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola." Sakura sang for him, lower in tone, and Neji could of sworn it sounded slightly graceful. She waved at her brother and lead Neji out of the bar. They heard the singing continue before they even reach the exit, making them both laugh.

They walked out into the cool night air; Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked.

"So that is the famous Liander Haruno. Seems like a fun guy. I'm surprised to see Ino all over him though. I thought she was still pining over the Uchiha." Neji stated.

"Too bad for Ino. She isn't his type." Sakura responded with a small laugh.

"What's his type? Sober kind of girls?"

"Nope. Liander's gay." Sakura said, then laughed at his reaction. Neji's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"You know Ino will have that same look on her face when she finds out later tonight when he tells her." Sakura laughed, kissing his chin before running ahead. Laughing all the way.

A/N: ha ha this is one of my favorite songs! And the character Liander is based on one of my good friends. He likes to sing the song when he has too much to drink. Lol 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own baby Misaki

Pairing: Sakura/Kakashi

Song: "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion

Summary: Kakashi is forced to miss the most important event in his life while on a simple mission.

Kakashi tossed another stick into the fire. They were finally on their way home. His team and himself. They were assigned a simple escort mission to Suna. They had to escort an elderly lord back to his home, and the old man chose to walk the whole way. So the whole mission took longer than it was said to. Naruto complained the whole way, which was expected. Kakashi wanted to turn down the mission and let his teammates handle it on their own but Sakura insisted he went. She had convinced him that everything would be fine and he would make it back in time. And that he could use this mission as his last mission before he became a father.

Kakashi sighed deeply at the thought of his wife. She was eight and a half months pregnant with their first child. He knew she was protected in Kohona, but he still worried about her the entire time they were on this mission. He left Pakkun behind with her, so that if she had the baby early, Pakkun could easily inform him. He didn't want it to come to that but he knew it just might. He had a bad feeling. He was excited at the thought of having a child, especially one with Sakura. He couldn't wait. He was hoping for a boy, and Sakura was hoping for a girl. They both decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex. It would be a nice surprise. But now as he sat there, he was regretting the decision.

_**I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

He suddenly heard twigs snapping, indicating someone's approach. He turned his gaze towards the forest surrounded him, facing towards the sound. As the shadow approach, Kakashi felt his entire stomach flop and his heart sink. Pakkun entered the small campsite where Kakashi was sitting against a tree and his team sleeping in sleeping bags around the camp. Pakkun made his way over to Kakashi and sat beside him.

"She had the baby didn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question, Pakkun only nodded. Kakashi felt tears prickle behind his eyes. He had missed the birth of his first child and he felt incredibly sad about it. He pushed the sadness away and decided to look on the brighter side, his child was born and would be waiting for him.

"Was it a boy or a girl Pakkun?" He asked softly, a small smile playing a his lips. Pakkun gave him a small smile of his own and laughed.

_**Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
**_

_**And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you**_

"Congratulations Kakashi. You are now the proud father of a baby girl. She's beautiful Kakashi. Your gonna die when you see her." Pakkun told him, smiling at him. Kakashi couldn't believe it. He had a baby girl. He had a daughter now! He felt excited all of a sudden and jumped to his feet. He went to the first person closest to him and kicked them awake. Naruto groaned and sat up, giving him an evil glare.

"What the hell?" He asked confused, thinking they were under attack.

"Sakura had the baby Naruto." Kakashi told him. Naruto's eyes widened, now completely awake. He jumped up and started to dance around the camp in happiness. That woke Yamato and Sai up, Yamato got up and went to stand beside Kakashi, ignoring Naruto altogether.

_**Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

"Let me guess Sakura had the baby?" Yamato asked, patting Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Yeah. She had a baby girl." Kakashi responded, laughing softly.

"Go be with her then. We are only a few hours or so away. Go be with your wife and daughter, Kakashi. I'll take care of the these two." Yamato offered, nodding towards Naruto and Sai, who had started arguing. Kakashi nodded quickly and took off into the forest with Pakkun at his side.

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come**_

Kakashi enter the hospital a couple hours later, finding his wife's room and headed towards it. He found the number easily and stood at the door. He was nervous. Would she be mad at him for not being there? He took a deep breath and moved to open the door when he heard his name being called. Gemna walked up to him, a huge smile on his face. Kakashi took notice of the cast that adorned his left hand.

"What the hell happened to you Gemna?"

"Your wife happened. I was trying to do the right thing by holding her hand while she was in labor and I end up with three broken bones. That's the last time I do something nice for you Kakashi." Gemna said

Kakashi laughed. "I appreciate you being here Gemna. You're a true friend." Kakashi nodded at him.

_**When it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy**_

"Yeah I know. Now go in and see your daughter. She is gonna be one hell of a heart breaker." Gemna told him, patting him on the back before walking away. Kakashi opened the door and entered his wife's room. Sakura was asleep on the bed. He moved to her side and kissed her forehead through his mask. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and whispered a small greeting. He pulled down his mask to kiss her.

"You're late." She whispered.

"Sorry baby. Got held up." He whispered back, brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Pakkun told you that you have a daughter now?" She smiled.

_**Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

"Yes. Where is she? I wanna see her." He told her, looking around the room. She nodded and rang for a nurse. Within minutes, a nurse came in holding a small pink bundle. Kakashi felt his heart begin to speed up. The baby was handed to Sakura and the nurse left the room. Sakura smiled and waved him over. He approached slowly, moving towards her side. He glances down at his newborn daughter. His breath caught in his throat.

She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. His daughter had bright pink hair like her mother, and a small round face that made him melt. In that moment, the infant opened her eyes to reveal dark ebony eyes. His eyes. She was his. All his. He would make a daddy's girl out of her for sure. Sakura placed her in his arms and he was surprised at how light she was. He couldn't contain his grin.

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come**_

Sakura smiled at the scene. Kakashi would make a wonderful father, that she was sure of. Her daughter would be so loved, and that made her happy inside. The pregnancy wasn't planned but it was never unwanted. They loved their daughter and would never regret her. Sakura felt tears roll down her face. Her life was perfect now and she couldn't be happier.

"What's her name?" Kakashi asked, never looking up from his daughter's eyes.

_**Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy**_

"Misaki." She responded, wiping the tears from her face.

"After your mom." He nodded in understanding.

Kakashi smiled down at his daughter, having pulled down his mask before taking her into his arms. She looked up at him one last time before yawning and closing her eyes. Kakashi laughed. She was going to 

beyond spoiled. He looked over at his wife and saw that she too fell asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

_**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

Hush now  
A new day  


"I love you." He whispered. "Thank you for giving me the best gift anyone could ever give me." He then sat down on a chair and watched his girls sleep. This was the beginning of his new life and he was not afraid in the least. Not with his daughter and Sakura by his side. A new day had come.

_**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

Hush now  
A new day  


A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed! It's really late and I'm about to drop!


End file.
